Someday out of the blue
by PheonixWing1110
Summary: This is a story of Hope, Disappointment, Confusion, all the more Love. A couple separates, him having to leave her for several years, still giving her the hope that he would come back. She finally sees him again. But it wasn't at all what she expected.


AN: so originally I wrote this with no character or catagory in mind, therefore it can work for any character couple you like. it is based of the song Someday Out Of The Blue by Elton John. if you like it please review because if nobody reviews how will I ever know if my writing and stories are any good.  
Someday Out of the Blue, a short story  
status: Complete

That song was playing again. Her mind was reeling, playing back the memory of that fateful day. It had been years and yet she still couldn't forget. Couldn't move on. She closed her eyes and put her head down on the café table, allowing the memory to flood her vision playing like a movie behind her eyelids.

The night was dark and unmoving as the two figures stood in the street below. A storm brewing in the air almost as intensly as the one of the ground below.

"I love you." The words continued to hang in the thickening air between the two people. A sigh left the lips of the guy as he shifted his weight. Tears filled the woman's eyes as the softest sob escaped her lips. Guilt instantly crossed the man's features as he looked upon the hurt trembling girl. "You don't love me, do you?"

"No, no, no!" He stuttered out rapidly. "It's not that... It's just... I'm leaving... Tonight after work..." He trailed off akwardly as the tears started to freely flow down her reddened face. "please don't cry." His voice no more than a whisper. "I'll come back. I will find you again. I promise."

"How do I know?" She looked deeply into his eyes searching for some hidden answer, but all she saw was the confusion her words brought upon him. "How do I know you will come back for me?"

"You'll have to just take my word for it." As the words slipped from his mouth, he realized just how stupid of a reasoning that was. "Look..." He waited momentarily for her to look at him, but when she didn't meet his eyes he grabbed the bottom of her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. "I just have this feeling that we will see each other again. Maybe it will be planned. Maybe it will be accident, out of the blue. Like that song you like so much." He felt the corners of his mouth turn up when her gentle smile shone on her face. "It can be our song. My promise to you. A promise that we will be together again whether on purpose or just someday out of the blue. A promise that destiny will bring us together again."

"I... Until we see each other again." Quickly she leaned up her lips caressing his in a gentle kiss. Tears slipped down her face again as she watched him turn and walk away into the pouring rain.

She growled angrily as she felt tears leak from her eyes. It had been three years, and still he had not shown up. She was beginning to doubt more and more whether he would ever find her. Yes she had dated other people, but it never lasted long. Her excuse was that there was never a connection, but deep down she still believed he would appear to sweep her off her feet to wherever he disappeared to. Quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she stood from the table, knocking her latté over onto her work papers. "No!" She dabbed the coffee up, cursing at the state of the papers.

As she left the cafe, She continued staring at her papers muttering about them when a voice that she hadn't been exspecting, reached her ears whispering "To error is human." She stopped instantly nearly dropping the papers in surprise. That voice... her eyes roamed the crowded street looking for Him. Rapidly turning her head from one side to the other in a desperate attempt to see him, she spun loosing her footing and falling to the ground, papers flying in all directions.

She scrambled around grabbing papers left and right until she got to the last paper, but as she went to grab it a breeze picked up, blowing the paper into the air past many strangers. She chased the paper down the street now cursing loudly to herself, when a face in her peripherals snatched her attention. She turned her head to look in the direction she had seen the face, but was disappointed when she was unable to find the face again.

She had seen Him. She swore she had. She couldn't have imagined it. Paper completely forgotten, she reached into her purse, rummaging for her phone. Once found it she called her office telling them she felt ill and that she was not going into work that day. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it like he had before he left. Her feet seemed to go into autopilot taking her home while her mind continued to wonder about that face she swore she had seen.

She sighed waiting for the subway train. Her commute from the suburbs to the heart of New York City was often more than she liked. The subways and streets were completely crowded, the traffic terrible, and the overall commute was nearly unbearable. Grumbling to herself she boarded the crammed subway train, hearing music faintly play throughout the train. That song. Again.

Her eyes roamed over the other passengers, stopping on a pregnant woman standing to the side. She stood from her seat touching the woman on the arm and motioning for her to take the seat. The woman refused before her eyes went wide and she slunk into the seat.

"Are you okay?" The words slipping from her mouth before she could push them back down. The woman nodded looking away quickly. Before she could say anything else the train stopped and the woman stood up leaving the train. Trailing out of the train behind the woman, she rushed forward as the woman bent over in pain. She grabbed hold of the woman's arm, leading her to a bench nearby. "Do you need me to get some help?"

"No. The person I'm waiting for will be here soon." The woman's eyes went back to scanning the masses around them. "There he is." The woman said, a smile lighting up her features. She turned to see a face she hadn't exspected to see come walking towards them.

"Jennifer..." He said trailing off when he saw her standing there. "Um..." He opened his mouth to talk to her, but her eyes were on the pregnant woman. Her eyes darted between the two before her eyes overflowed with tears and she ran out of the train station.

Every breath seemed harder and more constricted as the familiar knot tightened in her throat. Already she could feel the tears burning her eyes, her stomach tightening in fear and pain.

She had no idea what possessed her to come to this place, but here she was sitting on a rickity, old bench about to burst into tears. Rain fell from the sky soaking her from head to toe. Fury was building in her stomach. How could he move on? She had been faithful to him, whether she would admit it or not.  
"Stupid!" She thought to herself. "How could you honestly exspect him to not move on? It has been three years. People move on." Her thoughts hurt her like miniture spikes being driven into her heart, but she knew it was true.  
"Im going to move on." Her voice shattered the glassy silence as she stood up and began wandering across the square. Taking a few steps to the middle of the square, she took her place standing where this whole thing had started.

"What if I don't want you to move on?" The voice, His voice, echoed around the square as he strode from the shadows to stand in front of her.

"It isn't your decision." Her voice quivered as she found herself comfronted by the root of her problem.

"Why? It affects both of us." His voice as soft and smooth as velvet, just like when they first met.

"Because your decision has been influencing my life and I don't like it!" Her voice coming out louder and harsher than she had been exspecting. It was at that moment she felt the tears already streaming down her face in tiny rivlets. She turned her head away as the silence continued to stretch in the air between them the only sound being the raindrops slapping against the pavement. After waiting a moment for him to say something she turned and began to walk away, ignoring his yells of "Wait".

"She's my niece!" The words again echoed around the square. Her steps stopped as she spun around to look at him, miniscule raindrops spraying from the tips of her curling strands of hair.

"What?" She hated that she was still there, but her feet refused to move.  
He was looking at the ground when he replied. "Jennifer is my niece."  
"Is she why you left?" Her voice cracking on the last word.

"Well... not exactly." He was still looking at the ground as he motioned for her to go back to the bench. Hesitantly, she followed.

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth?" He flinched as she said that guilt covering his sculpted features.  
He drew in a deep breath as he looked down the street. "Please listen to all I have to tell you before you get up and walk away." His eyes finally connecting with hers, showing all the emotions swirling inside.

"The day I moved I had gotten a phone call... from an old girlfriend. She called me telling me that she was pregnant and that the child... was" he paused "mine. So I went to go find her thinking it was my responsibility as the father to go help her with the child. She had the baby and was so happy... but I wasn't. I asked to have a blood test done to find out if I was the real father... and thankfully I wasn't."  
Her eyes were narrowed as she listened to the story anger and hatred seeping into her veins. "Why didn't you come find me? I never left."

Another sigh. "A few days after the test, I was packed and ready to go home... back to you, but just as I was leaving I got a call from my sixteen year old niece. She had been in tears, sobbing that she needed my help and to meet her at the café on the corner. When I met her, she told me that she was pregnant, and the family had disowned her. She had nowhere to go and was completely alone. I had asked her where the father was and found out that he hated the baby. He was trying to get rid of it... anyway he could. Dutifully, I agreed to let her live with me in upper Manhattan, providing as much protection as I could from the father. I know it was stupid not to tell you ealry on, but I'm just hoping that you will forgive me."

It was her turn to look at the ground her thoughts running rampant. Would she have listened if he had called her? Would she take him back now? She moved her head up to look him in the eyes as she prepared to tell him to leave, but the emotions in his eyes took her breath away. Love, passion, honesty, hope, so many powerful emotions roamed free in his eyes, and rather than telling him to leave, she leaned up pressing her lips to his in the gentlest of kisses.

Suddenly she drew back a smile lighting up her face as she leaned towards him. "I'm glad you told me. And I'm even happier that you found me." Her eyes searched his again. She moved her head so that she could whisper in his ear. "I forgive you."

She pulled back to watch his reaction. His eyes widened, his fimiliar grin back. Suddenly he jumped from the bench, pulling her up with him as he moved both of them back to the middle of the square, where he picked her up, spinning her around and around. His smile widened even more as her happy giggles reached his ears. Slowly he brought her back down, drawing her close to him. He leaned down, and again, pressed his lips to hers in a slightly more deperate and needy kiss. His kiss moved down her jaw line and to her ear as he whispered something in her ear. Just then the sun broke through the clouds a single shaft of light falling upon the embracing pair.

Her smile had grown as she grabbed his arm, taking him to the side street. She flagged down a taxi, and the two got in together, radiating pure joy at being together again.

And as the taxi drove off into their future his words continued to echo in her ears.

"I love you."


End file.
